Christy Jenkins
Christy Jenkins was the daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins and the older sister of Billie. Like her sister, she inherited magic from her grandmother and was a powerful witch, as well as a Firestarter. After being raised and manipulated by the Triad to destroy the Charmed Ones, Christy died while carrying out her supposed destiny in an attempt to kill the Charmed Ones and her sister. History Early Life Christy had a happy, normal childhood until the night the was kidnapped under orders of the Triad. Afraid of the eventual arrival of the Power of Three, the Triad put a plan in motion to destroy the Charmed Ones once they were too powerful to be stopped by demons. They discovered that Christy and Billie were the key to the Ultimate Power. For this reason, the Triad began training Christy in secret, so she would eventually be able to kill the sisters. Christy grew up in a dark cave without any human interaction. During this time, she was trained and manipulated into doing the Triad's bidding. Dumain, a demonic servant of the Triad, pretended to both hers and Billie's imaginary friend to prepare them. Christy's mind was warped into believing that the Charmed Ones were evil and that killing them was for the greater good. Being Freed Once Billie was old enough and gained her power of Projection, she was able to find where the Triad was holding Christy. While staying at the manor, Christy behaved like was expected of someone who grew up in a cave. Billie did her best to try and rehabilitate Christy with help from the Charmed Ones. Meanwhile, Christy started working on her plan to convert Billie to her side. When Christy was reunited with her parents, the Triad feared that her humanity and love for her parents would ruin their plans. For this reason, they had her parents killed by a pair of unvanquishable demons known as the Noxon. Christy was furious and vanquished the last remaining member of the Triad by impaling him with her fist. Despite what had happened, Christy still believed that killing the Charmed Ones was the right thing to do. She used the murder of her parents to manipulate Billie to her side by showing her that the sisters were selfish. When Billie and Christy joined forces to vanquish the remaining Noxon, the Charmed Ones realized that they were the Ultimate Power they were meant to fight. During this time, Christy brought Billie to Dumain and they managed to convince her to join them. The Ultimate Battle After several failed attempts, Dumain told the sisters that in order to win the ultimate battle, they needed to summon The Hollow and absorb Wyatt's powers as well. Unknown to them, a demon working with the Charmed Ones informed them of their plan. In the end, both sets of sisters summoned a part of the Hollow. The following battle destroyed the Halliwell manor and cost the lives of Christy, Phoebe and Paige. The survivors, Billie and Piper, both traveled back in time to prevent this outcome. However, once Billie was reunited with her sister, she realized Christy was working with the Triad and had been manipulating her all along. Billie returned to the Charmed Ones and explained what had happened. The Charmed Ones then vanquished both the Triad and Dumain, though Christy refused to surrender. When Christy attacked her, Billie was forced to defend herself, vanquishing Christy with her own power. The Closing Chapter Unknown to all, Christy's mind survived her body being destroyed and she became an astral being, bent on getting revenge. She confronted Billie and made one last attempt to convince her to join her. Christy was furious when Billie refused and left to prepare. Christy approached a group of Tribal Demons in Magic School and offered them unlimited power if they joined her. When the Charmed Ones and Billie arrived at the school, the sisters were distracted by the demons, causing Billie to confront her sister alone. Christy revealed her true nature to Billie and went on to possess her before confronting the Charmed Ones. While trying to hold off Christy, Phoebe reached out to Billie with her empathy, allowing Billie to take control over her body. She then used a power stripping potion to strip the powers of both Christy and herself. With her powers gone, Christy finally found inner peace and went on to the afterlife. Chosen A manifestation of Christy appeared before Billie during her vision quest. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. Christy displayed a very large telepathic range, as well as complete control over it. She was able to channel the effects of a spell with her power. Her telepathy allowed her to survive her body being destroyed and become an Astral Being. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Christy had great control over her power. She was able to channel it into large balls of fire and could destroy two potions being thrown at her with a single thought. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Astral Being Powers *'Astral Projection:' An an astral being, Christy had no physical form and was composed of psychic energy. She could teleport her astral form as she desired. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. *'Intangibility:' The ability to move through solid matter. *'Possession:' The ability to control other beings by entering their bodies. Appearances *Charmed Season 8 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Deceased